Lyra breaks the multiverse
by JudoonWarrior
Summary: Lyra borrowed a book from the library, sure it was from the forbidden section and technically she wasn't allowed to borrow it but who ever heard of something bad happening from reading a book.


Today was Trixie's favourite day of the week, today was Tuesday. Tuesday is special to Trixie as Tuesday is Trixie's day off. Today was the one day during the week that all the problems in Ponyville and Equestria were somepony else's problem, she refused to do any work on these days.

Trixie laid down in her favourite chair and lit up her horn and levitated over the one item that always made Tuesday even better, it was a bottle of bourbon. Trixie poured herself a glass and got comfortable in her chair today was going to be perfect, she took a sip of the intoxicating liquid and all her troubles and stress went away instantly. As she went to take another sip there was a sudden ear splitting explosion that shook the entire library, but Trixie didn't care today was Tuesday and it was somepony else's problem. The sound of screams could then be heard coming from the ponies outside, but Trixie didn't care it was her day off.

Trixie continued to drink ignoring the sound of screams and explosions coming from outside, there was then a sudden knocking at the door.

"We're closed" shouted Trixie to whoever was at the door, but the knocking continued. "We're Closed!" shouted Trixie again but the knocking didn't stop. That was the final straw Trixie was gonna give the pony on the other side of the door a piece of her mind Nopony interrupts her day off.

Trixie stormed to the door and slammed it open "Can't you hear we're clo... Oh Lyra, Bonbon its you." Standing outside Trixie's house were two of her friends "What do you want I have very important things to do"

"Did you hear that Bon Bon she's busy lets come back later" Lyra turns to leave but Bon Bon grabs her by the tail and drags her back.

"Oh no you don't tell Trixie what you did" said Bon Bon

"What did you do" asked Trixie trying to get this conversation to end as quickly as possible so she could get back to her day off.

"Oh well you know how I was in the library the other day looking for a spell book"

"Yes"

"Well I might have found one in your forbidden section "

"Yes" Trixie had an idea where this was heading

"Well I might have borrowed it without asking and taken it home"

"Go on" Trixie now knew where this was going

"And I started to read it because I thought what harm ever came from reading a book"

Trixie could think of at least one example involving mummies in neighgypt but she let Lyra continue.

"Well while I was reading one of the spells my magic suddenly activated and then all this stuff happened"

"What stuff?" asked Trixie

"What do you mean what stuff haven't you notice all the strange thing in Ponyville today. Trixie just shakes her head. "You mean you didn't notice that" Lyra points up to the sky, Trixie looks up to where Lyra is point and sees a humungous crack in the sky, _'How did I miss that'_ thought Trixie to herself, "Or them" Lyra now pointed out into Ponyville, when Trixie looked she not only saw the normal members of ponyville wandering the streets there was also a menagerie of other strange creatures walking around as well.

"Now that you know will you be able to help fix it please, I even bought the book to help you"

"No" said Trixie flatly

"What do you mean no" said an annoyed Bon Bon

"I mean no, today is my day off so get some other pony to fix your problem"

Lyra and Bon Bon just stared at Trixie, how could she let Equestria suffer like this, Bon Bon was now angry and she was going to give Trixie a piece of her mind.

}{}{}{}{}{

Carrot Top was ready for a hard days work on the farm but when she went outside she was met with a shocking sight... Rabbits. Normally Carrot Top wouldn't be worried about rabbits as she could easily chase them away or get a dog to do it but these weren't ordinary rabbits, most of these rabbits were the size of ponies.

The earth then began to shake, but this wasn't an earthquake no this was the sound of something heavy walking and it sounded like it was walking in this direction. Carrot Top looked around trying to find the out what was causing the earth to shake when suddenly she spotted it, it was coming over the hill and moving towards her farm. The creature looked quite strange it looked like an obese bear bit instead of being brown like a normal bear it was had blue fur over its body except for its face, belly and feet which were white. Once the creature reached the top of the hill it started to run toward one of Carrot Tops fields, once it arrived it started to gorge itself on all of Carrot Top's carrots.

Carrot Top had to do something at the rate this creature was eating her carrots her entire crop would be gone with an hour, but just as she was about to step forward and act one of the rabbits went up to the beast, the rabbit was grey and white "Ehh What's up doc?' it ask the creature,. If the creature heard the rabbit it showed no signs as it continued to eat. The rabbit appeared to get mad at getting ignored by the creature so he throws his carrot at the creature, this causes it to stop eating and stare down at the rabbit "Hey!" said the rabbit "Save some of these carrots for the rest of us"

The creature didn't appear to be happy about being told what to do, it turns and faces the rabbit but what happened next not only surprised the poor rabbit but Carrot Top as well with a cry of "LAX!" the creature with its fully body fell on top of the rabbit, it then got up and started eating again. Carrot Top could see that the rabbit had been completely flattened.

After seeing what the strange bear creature had done to the rabbit Carrot Top was not going to mess with it so she had to find somepony who could, _'Trixie can help me get rid of that creature'_ thought Carrot Top to herself and ran off to Ponyville to get Trixie's help

}{}{}{}{}{

Raindrops was angry, she had to go to a stupid anger management course just because she had broken that stallion at works wing. It wasn't her fault that he couldn't dodge faster. She was about to enter the building the meeting was being held in when the building explodes sending her flying into a nearby building.

It only takes a couple of seconds for Raindrops to recover from the shock and she looks over to where she had just been thrown from, the dust from the building was still heavy in the air so Raindrops couldn't see anything but as the dust started to settle she could see a strange creature standing where the building had been a couple of seconds ago.

The creature stood as tall as a minotaur and looked just as muscular, most of its body was covered in a brown looking armor and it head was quite strange it was just a simple dome with holes in it for the mouth and eye. The creature stood there laughing at the destruction it caused, this did not bode well with Raindrops, sure she had destroyed a lot of thing in her life but those were usually accidents and she didn't enjoy just destroying ponies stuff but her was this creature enjoying the fact that it had just destroyed a building.

"Hey you!" shouted Raindrops to the creature

The creature stopped laughing and looked over to Raindrops "What do you want" it ask

"Who do you think you are destroying someponies home like that"

The creature seem to smile at this "Who am I, I'm the Juggernaut bitch"

Raindrops was pissed first this creature destroyed someponies home and now it had the gall to insult her, this creature was dead. "What did you just call me" asked Raindrops anger drinking with every word.

"I just called you a bitch, bitch what's a little pony like you gonna do about it" the creature then started to laugh again.

Raindrops loses it and charges at the creature, before it even realises that it was about to be attacked Raindrops gives it the most powerful kick she can. The creature is sent flying disappearing off into the sky

"Take that!" shouted Raindrops "Nopony messes with me as I'm the strongest there is"

Suddenly the earth shook as something landed behind her, Raindrops turned around and was now staring at a creature similar to the 'Juggernaut' she had just face but this creature was green, was more muscular and didn't have a dome for a head. The creature looked down on Raindrops, its face showing nothing but anger.

"What did little pony just say?" the creature asked

"I said Nopony is stronger than me" replied Raindrops

The angry creature somehow managed to look even anger at Raindrops comment, he then shouts to the sky "HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!"

}{}{}{}{}{

Ditzy was busy in the kitchen making a fresh batch of muffins for her and Dinky, when she heard Dinky calling out for her.

"I'm in the Kitchen" Ditzy call out

After a couple of seconds Dinky came running into the kitcken with a huge smile on her face "Mum, Mum, Mum"

"What?" asked Ditzy

"I just found the strangest and cutest thing in the garden. Can I keep it"

Ditzy was a little confused "Why don't you show me it and then I'll decide"

The smile on Dinky's face grew even bigger, she then runs outside to get the strange creature to her mum. A short while later Dinky comes running back in carrying what looks like a small ball of fur. Ditzy had to agree with what Dinky said before this creature was definitely strange but it was also extremely adorable.

"She can I keep it" asked Dinky

"If I say yes will you take proper care of it"

"Yes" responded Dinky

"Ok then you can keep it."

"YAY!" shouted Dinky who proceeded to jump for joy around the room

"Ok calm down Muffin, lets go get a bed ready for him. Dinky places the ball of fur on the ground and follows her mum to go set up a bed. After making up the bed the duo returns to the kitcken.

"By Luna's beard" said Ditzy "Where did all these others come from. The kitchen that once held the single ball of fur now had at least fifty sitting all around the room. Ditzy turned to leave the room so she could think about what to do with all these creatures when see noticed that there where more of them in the corridor, Ditzy quickly ran to each room in the house and with each room she visited more of these balls of fur appeared. The house now had hundreds of these things in it.

"Mum I'm scared" said Dinky who who was now holding onto her mum's leg

"Don't be we'll go visit Aunt Trixie and maybe she can help us. The duo leave the house but they don't get to far when they hear a window smash, Ditzy turns around and sees that the balls of fur have increased in number so much they can't fit in the house no more. Bulls of fur were pouring out of every window in her house. Ditzy and Dinky then decide that they had better get to Trixie's straight away.

}{}{}{}{}{

Cherilee was happy she was looking forward to another day of expanding the minds of young colts and mare, but when she entered the classroom she wasn't met with the smiling faces of her class or even then all misbehaving, no her classroom was full of strange creatures. As she looked around she could see one of those hairless bears with a hoofball shaped head with a spiky yellow mane talking to another one of those creatures who had a triangle shaped head and a spiky red mane. There was also an alligator at the back of the class playing a trumpet, but the strangest thing that Cherilee saw was a head just floating around the room, with this Cherilee slowly backed out of the room and closed the door behind her. ' _Nope'_ thought Cherilee _'They don't pay me enough to deal with this, but I know somepony who can'_ Cherilee then ran off in the direction of the library.

}{}{}{}{}{

Trixie had been arguing with Bon Bon for what seemed like hour, just as the argument continued to go nowhere Carrot Top, Cherilee, Ditzy and Dinky came running over.

"Trixie we need your help" they all said at the same time.

Trixie just sighed "As I've been trying to tell Bon Bon here today is my day off so get sompony else to fix your problems"

"But what about my farm"

"Or my house"

"Or the School"

"I don't care know leave me alone I've got some Drinking to catch up with" with that Trixie turns to enter back into her house.

Just then a large green creature ran past shouting "All ponies in this town are crazy." Then from around the corner casing after the hulking green creature was Raindrops.

"Yeah you better run" shouted Raindrops to the creature, she then noticed her friends standing and staring at her and goes over to them. "Hey girls what's up?" asked Raindrops as if what just happened was completely normal.

"What's up!, What's up! What the hell were you doing and what the hell was that poor thing you just chased off" asked a confused Bon Bon

"Oh that, that was nothing just somepony who thought they were stronger than me but I showed him whos boss"

Trixie turns back and looks at Raindrops "Let me guess you also have a problem you want me to solve:

"Nope I'm all good" Raindrops says with a smile

With that Trixie starts to return to the library but just as she is about to enter something runs passed her, she turns around to see what just ran out of her library and sees a fox as big as a pony wearing a blue mask and gloves stop in front of Lyra and take the book.

"Hey" shouted Lyra

The fox just laughs and runs off. Trixie was now angry nobody steals Trixies stuff, she then starts chasing after the thief followed closely by her friends. The fox kept running weaving in between building trying to lose but Trixie was hot on his trail. Eventually Trixie managed to get close enough to stop the thief in its tracks. The fox struggled in Trixie's magical grasp but Trixie was not gonna let him go

Trixie looked at the fox anger radiating from her body "Listen here fox I'm only going to say this once" the fox was then slammed into a nearby building "NOBODY STEALS FROM TRIXIE!" with each word Trixie would throw the fox into something else.

Bon Bon who is starting to feel sorry for the poor creature interrupts "Trixie stop it was only a book"

Trixie stares at her fire burning in her eyes, upon seeing this all her friends back up knowing not to try anything around Trixie while she is in one of these moods. Trixie Eventually stops hurting the fox and drops him on the ground

"Now give it back" says Trixie

The Fox now covered in bruises and bleeding in several places uses the last of his energy to throw the book over to Trixie's feet. The fox then starts to cry "All you had to do was say Swiper no swiping and I would have given it back"

"Really" ask Lyra "That seems pretty stupid"

Trixie pick up the book in her magic and throws it over her shoulder at Lyra "That's not what I meant I want what you stole from me" the fox the produces Trixie's bottle of bourbon, upon seeing the bottle she takes in in her magical grasp, brings it over to her and starts kissing it "Oh baby I'm so glad you're safe, did that mean old fox hurt you"

All of Trixie's friends were slack jawed from what just happened, Bon Bon was the first to speak "What just happened?"

"Trixie looked over to her confused friends "He stole from me, I hurt him and I got my stuff back"

"That's not what I meant, I mean you went through all that not to rescue the book that can fix all this but to save your precious bottle of bourbon?"

"It is very good bourbon" retorted Trixie. All of Trixie friends just sighed at Trixie's words.

"So Trixie now would you be able to fix all this" asked Bon Bon

"You're not gonna leave me alone until I do won't you"

Everyone nods

"Fine, Pass me the book" Trixie takes the book from Lyra and starts looking for a way to fix up this problem so she can go back to her day off.

"Ah here it is. Lets see it seem to use a mixture of normal unicorn magic and an actual incantation. Ok everypony stand back"

Everyone takes a step back to allow Trixie to cast the spell. The blue aura that is Trixie's magic engulf her horn as she begins the spell "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" the aura around Trixie's horn suddenly turns black and a large magical shock wave escapes, the earth starts to shake as the wave of magical energy expands, then just as suddenly as it started it stops.

Everyone starts looking around "Did it work?" asked Bon Bon, everyone looks up and the giant crack in the sky is gone and the dying fox that was near them had also disappeared.

"Yes it worked, now leave me alone I have some serious drinking to catch up with" Trixie stated

Just as Trixie turned to leave she was stopped by Bon Bon "Before you go what are you going to do about this book it's too dangerous to be left in the open like it was"

"Fine" sighed Trixie "Give me the book and I'll put it somewhere were nopony will be able to find it" Lyra gives Trixie the book. Everyone then leaves to go clean up the mess that all these random creatures caused. As the last of her friends disappeared from sight Trixie looked around to make sure that nopony was around, when she was confident that nopony was she threw the book away into the closest bin " There problem solved." After having disposed of the book Trixie returned to the library to catch up with her drinking

}{}{}{}{}{

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident where Lyra had accidentally caused the multiverse to converge on Equestria and life had gone back to normal but a small distance away from Ponyville in the city dump wanted criminal Twilight Sparkle was digging through the trash. Normally she would steer as far away from ponyville as she possibly could but she hadn't eaten in days and she was desperate. As she was digging she came across a ancient magic book "Now who would throw away a perfectly good book?"


End file.
